


To Earn Money

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Psycho, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bite marks, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Can seem a bit cannibalistc but isn't, Crying, DARK EVERYTHING, Dark, Dark!Steve, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, If you'd like me to add any other tags do tell, Inspired by American Psycho, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Nothing good to be found, Patrick Bateman is the character inspiration what did you expect, Prostitute Reader, Prostitution, Rape, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Video, Whipping, blowjob, cut, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Steve hires your services for the night and pushes your limits farther than your liking.(Inspired by a very similar scene in the movie American Psycho)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying, but here I am writing dark smut instead. Enjoy!

The night was getting colder by the second and you were having a tough time standing by the pavement in nothing but a skimpy tank top and denim shorts that barely covered your ass. You opened your phone to check the time. The screen read 2:00 am. It was a bit early for you to call off the night, but you were already very tired and you were sure that you'd turn into a popsicle if you stayed out any longer.  
  
The gents you had been with tonight were quite generous in paying you, so you decided that you have filled your due for the day. It would be better to go home, snuggle up in your blanket and get some rest.  
  
You wrapped your thin scarf tightly around your chest as you walked towards the end of the deserted street. The noise of tires screeching on the road irritated you. The image of a car appeared in your peripheral vision followed by honking.  
  
"Hey lady. Looks like you're cold. Want to come in?" The man asked.  
  
"I am sorry, sir, but I am done for the night. You should look for another girl," you told him while never even giving him a side glance.  
  
The car kept following you at a slow pace.   
  
"But I've got my eyes on you. What's the trouble in making some extra money?"   
  
You sighed to yourself, dealing with men who couldn't understand your refusal the first time really got on your nerves. But you had to remain polite unless you wanted to get beaten up in the middle of the street. There could be no trusting what a man would do when angered. It was easy to end up dead in ditch for a girl at your position.  
  
"I am not available for the night, sir. Please, bother someone else," you said.  
  
"Honey, why don't you have a look here?" He asked.  
  
You heard him knock on the glass of the car's window and you turned your head to him involuntarily. Before you could even look at the man inside the car your eyes spotted the money clip that he was holding up. You stopped on your tracks. From what you could see there was a stack of hundred dollar bills rolled into it.  
  
The man grinned and waved the money at you, tempting you to reconsider your plans. This was too good to pass. You were always in need of money, that was why you were in this profession in the first place. It'd be foolish if you didn't push your limits for one night to make that kind of money.  
  
You stepped closer to the car and your eyes widened at the man who was sitting inside. The handsome, muscular blonde appeared awfully similar to the American hero, Steve Rogers. But it couldn't be. The man was the epitome of righteousness. Him wanting prostitutes didn't sound right if not impossible.  
  
You cleared your throat and focused on the money and the work at hand instead.  
  
"Are you serious or just luring me in?" You asked him.  
  
"Kind of both. I have a lot of money so I absolutely don't mind giving it away for fun and yes, I want to have you for the night and I am willing to pay that much. It would be kind of stupid if you don't come in even now," he said.  
  
You took a deep breath and contemplated what to do.  
  
"Don't think too much, sweetheart. Just come in," he coaxed you.  
  
"Well, okay," you muttered before you circled around the car to go the passenger's seat.  
  
There was warmth inside the car which made you feel a lot more comfortable about your decision. The man pulled out five hundred dollar bills from the money clip and handed it you.

  
"That's all for now. The rest you'll get afterwards," he told you.

This was way above the pay-grade of a street side hooker like you and it made you feel happy to have found a rich guy for the night.  


You nodded and took the money from him eagerly, tucking it into your purse along with your scarf as the man began driving the car at a faster speed.  
  
"So, what's your name, doll?" He asked, his attention now on the road.  
  
"Rose," you answered.  
  
"That's your real name?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Give me your real name, hon. There's no harm in that," he said.  
  
"There is not, but I don't like hearing my name during these sessions," you argued.  
  
"Come on, tell me your name. I'll be calling you by pet names for the whole time anyway," he said.  
  
You bit your lip. "Ah, well, it's (y/n)."  
  
"(Y/n), pretty name," he commented.  
  
You smiled and thanked him. "But don't get used to it," you added.  
  
"Sure thing, baby," he replied.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked, turning his head at you so that you could get a good view of him.  
  
You could already feel a throbbing between your legs by just how beautiful he was and the thought of who he actually might be. Your doubt was closer to being confirmed by the way he was asking you about himself.  
  
"Uh, I might have a guess," you said.  
  
"Guess then," he encouraged you.  
  
"Um, Steve Rogers, if I am not wrong?"   
  
Steve gave you an affirming smile as he stretched one hand to place on your bare thigh.  
  
"You are correct, honey," he said. "Though, I wouldn't want this to slip out in the public. I can trust you to keep your mouth shut, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I never really tell anyone about my work, not unless the man was really good in bed. Then I may tell," you replied teasingly as you eyed his well-built body.  
  
Steve laughed but at the same time he gave your thigh a squeeze.  
  
"Well, you are not allowed to tell anyone regardless of how I am in bed," he said, sternly.  
  
You smirked at him as you touched his hand and rubbed circles on it.  
  
"As you say, hero. Your secret is safe with me," you said.  
  
You guided his hand up your legs, but he pulled it away, making you frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" You asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just saving all the touching for when we reach," he answered.  
  
"Where are we reaching?"  
  
"My house," he said.  
  
"Oh, no no, mister. I don't go to houses. I should have clarified that before. But I don't go to houses," you said.  
  
Steve frowned at you. "Why not?"  
  
"Because of security issues. It's safer to get it done and leave easy if you do it in a car or in a motel," you explained to him.  
  
"What? You don't trust _me_? You think _I_ will kill you?" Steve asked in an offended tone.  
  
"You maybe an Avenger, but people like you always have a dark side buried underneath. That's why you are here and I don't like taking any chances," you clarified.  
  
"Hah. Well, exceptions can always be made for a man like me and some extra money," he enticed you.  
  
Your will sparked at that suggestion.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe another four or five hundred dollars can be added," he said.  
  
You went into your thoughts again. Going into a customer's house was considered off limits, but this won’t be the first time you compromised on that rule. And the money you were getting offered was so good. How could you let it go?  
  
"I don't know," you said, reluctantly.  
  
Steve sighed and clapped his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Nothing will happen that you are not ready for, sweetheart. Besides I wouldn't want to hurt a beautiful thing like you," he said as he caressed your cheek with his fingers.  
  
You hesitated a bit. The prospect of something bad happen to you was forever present. But he was an Avenger, the gentlest one known, nothing bad would happen, you reasoned with yourself.  
  
"Okay, fine," you agreed.  
  
"Good girl," he said. "Now I have a few questions for you."  
  
"Yeah?" You asked curiously.  
  
"Answer this honestly, how many men did you sleep with before coming to me?" He inquired.  
  
"Four or five maybe," you answered.  
  
"Okay, and did it any of them cum in you?"   
  
You cringed at the question but didn't find it strange. You were used to men asking you weird things.  
  
"No. They all wore condoms," you said.  
  
"Thank God. Didn't want to fuck a sloppy cunt," he said.

You chuckled. "Just so you know, mister, you will have to wear a condom too. I don't compromise on that," you informed him.  
  
"What? Really?" He whined.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if I add a few more bucks there?"  
  
"No. No amount of money is going to change my stance on that. You will have to wear a condom."  
  
Steve scoffed with annoyance.  
  
"Fine. You are very demanding for a whore, you know. You have any other conditions, princess?" He asked with irritation.  
  
"Um, not really. I kind of don't prefer doing anal, but I can do it if you want and pay accordingly. And yes, most importantly, if I find you getting too rough for me to handle then I will walk right out of your house with two-thirds of the money you owe me. That good?"  
  
Steve was grinning to himself. It was an unsettling grin.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't come to you leaving," he said.  
  
"I hope so," you said.  
  
His house, as you had suspected, was situated in a rather posh sub-urban area. It was big and luxurious and you were kind of excited to go inside.  
  
Steve parked his car in the garage and you both entered the house through the inside door. You strutted on the carpeted floor.  
  
"You've got a beautiful house, sir," you said as you ran your hand across a white wall while admiring the classy interior designing.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "You want a drink to loosen you up?" He offered.  
  
"No, I am fine," you said. You preferred to be as sober as you could be in these situations.  
  
"Well, then let's head into the bedroom," he said.  
  
You placed your purse on the coffee table in the living room and followed him inside.  A king-sized bed was placed at the centre, dressed in pure white linens. The rest of the room was white too and you were just realising that everything seemed painfully bright. But it wasn't your place to question that.  
  
You kicked off your heels as Steve searched for something in his cupboards. The carpet felt really soft under your feet.  
  
Steve turned around with a video camera and pointed at you. You immediately raised your hands in front of your face.  
  
"Hold on a second. Who said you could film me?"   
  
"You never said I couldn't," he countered as he came closer to you with the camera.  
  
"Well, I am saying it right now. No filming," you said, turning your face away from the lens.  
  
"Come on, don't be so uptight. You are a prostitute. Besides, this is just for my personal viewing. I won't be showing this to anyone. Like I said earlier, I don’t want anyone to know," he assured you.  
  
You cocked your head, unsure of what to do.   
  
"You are asking a lot from me, sir," you complained.  
  
Steve pulled you back by your shoulder. He held your chin and forced you to look into the camera.  
  
"And I am paying you as such. Now stop complaining and do as I say," he ordered.  
  
You held back your restraints. If you wanted to get that money you needed to please this guy the way he wants. So, you stared into his camera.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" You asked playfully.  
  
"Dance for a me little," he said as he backed away to capture a fuller picture of you.   
  
"You want to play some music?"  
  
"Use your imagination," he said.  
  
You huffed and started to sway your body to a song playing in your mind. Your movements became smoother and more fluid as you became more comfortable to the camera staring at you.   
Steve licked his lips as he saw you running your hands through your curves and showing your thinly clad body off to him.   
  
"Take off your clothes and don't stop dancing," he instructed.  
  
You slid your hands up your sides, pulling your top off you in the process. He circled around you to record your body from every angle. You purposely popped your ass out and shook it for him. In response he slapped your ass and gave it a squeeze.   
  
"Ah," you let out a pretentious shriek.  
  
Steve came in front of you, tilting the camera down to your now exposed breasts. He ran a hand over your chest and fondled your breasts before slipping his hand down across your stomach to your shorts. He pulled at the waist band.  
  
"Off," he said, simply.  
  
You hooked each of your thumb into it and slowly shoved it down your thighs till it could fall on its own to the ground.  
  
Steve circled you once again, let the camera take in the image of your naked ass. Then he pushed your back towards the bed.  
  
"Lay down and spread your legs," he said.  
  
You did as you were told and lied down on your back. You rubbed your legs together, sucking in your bottom lip while giving him a sensual look. Steve came in and parted your knees, making sure to capture the wetness leaking from between your legs in the camera.  
  
"Someone's getting horny," he commented.  
  
"Yes, daddy. All for you," you spoke in a childlike voice as you crossed and uncrossed your legs.  
  
"Touch yourself for daddy," he told you.  
  
You smiled and blew a kiss at the camera as you slid one hand between your folds, spreading your slick around. Steve palmed himself through his jeans and you eyed his bulge hungrily. You touched his thigh with your foot and slowly closed in on his crotch where you kicked his hand away and began massaging his hard on with the sole of your foot.  
  
Steve grunted as he held your foot to his erection and humped his hips into it, making you giggle.  
  
"Take it out. I want it inside me," you said, wantonly.  
  
"You do, don't you? You're such a nasty little slut," he said.  
  
"Yes, I am. Yes I am," you chanted as you filled yourself with your fingers.  
  
At that very moment Steve pushed your leg away from him.  
  
"You want it that bad then get on the bed, at the middle, on your knees," he directed you.  
  
"Yes, sir," you said as you turned around and crawled towards the centre of the bed.  
  
Meanwhile Steve produced a tripod stand and situated it on the left side of the bed. He placed the camera on it and angled it at you.  
  
"Look at the camera," he said and you did.  
  
"Smile for it."  
  
You gave a bad-girl smile for him and winked.  
  
"Good girl," he said.  
  
Once the camera was in the perfect setting he left it and proceeded to strip off his shirt. You did not hide the way you were marvelling at his sculpture like body. Once in a while your job was more than sufferable.  
  
"Give me some of that," you purred and stuck out your tongue for him.  
  
Steve gave you a sly smirk. "You have to be a patient."  
  
"I'll try to be," you replied.  
  
Steve disappeared from your vision by going at the foot of the bed. You expected for him to climb on top of it, but instead you heard a jingling metallic sound.  
  
You peeked over your shoulder to see him pull out chained shackles from under the bed. You felt your stomach flutter with nervousness because these things always had a risk factor, but it wasn't like you hadn't done this kind of thing before with a customer. So far nothing had gone wrong.  
  
"Ooh, kinky much?" You asked as Steve secured your right ankle with the shackle.  
  
The metal was cold and rough on your skin. Steve held you by your breast and pushed you into his body, burying his chin in your shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea," he whispered in your ear.  
  
You squirmed in response, wanting to show him that you were anxious and excited. That’s how they liked it.  
  
Steve pushed your knees apart a bit wider than before and locked the other ankle in.  
  
You thought that he was done, but he went to the headboard of the bed and produced a single long chain at the end of which were cuffs attached.  
  
"Give me your hands," he asked, stretching out one hand for you to put yours in.  
  
He took both your wrists in one large hand and put them in the cuffs in way that your palms were pressed up against each other. You felt your heart racing with uncertainty as the thick metal bounds locked your hands together.  
  
"Just to be sure, I'll be getting out of these tonight, right?" You joked.  
  
Steve chuckled. He petted your head and looked into your eyes. You saw the glint of darkness that you saw in all men like him. Acting brave and righteous heroes in the field but dirty insatiable sadists behind closed doors. You weren't one to judge as long as they pay you.  
  
"Only if you are a good little girl for me," he said.  
  
"Oh, yes I will be," you gave a breathy reply.  
  
Steve smirked and pulled at the chains to test their firmness.  
  
"Try to move forward or backward," he said.  
  
You tried and found out that you couldn't move much from the spot on which you were locked in. The chain links were made in perfect length.  
  
"Quite tight," you noted.  
  
Satisfied with your bindings, Steve turned around to fetch something else from his cupboard. You did your best to crane your neck back and see what he was doing. You saw a black handle in his hand and you could guess what it was.  
  
"What have you got there, sir?" You asked, setting him up for the reveal.  
  
Steve turned back around with a riding crop in his hand, he tapped his palm with the tip of it. Now it made sense why you were all chained up. You feigned part of your nervousness, the other part was quite real.  
  
"So that's what this is all about," you said, staring at your cuffed hands.  
  
"Yep. I am going to whip you," he said, happily.  
  
"Before you start let's discuss safe words because you look like you are a bit deep into the mood."  
  
Steve furrowed his brows as he came near you. "What's a safe word?"  
  
"Yeah, right. You don't know what a safe word is," you scoffed.  
  
"Really I don't," he said.  
  
You rolled your eyes. "Right, how old were you again? A century or two?"   
  
Steve slapped your hip with the crop which generated a pinching sensation on your skin.  
  
"Mind your words," he warned you.  
  
"Ah, alright, I'll explain it to you," you said.  
  
Steve grazed the bare skin around your chest and breasts with the riding crop as you spoke. Your nipples hardened at its touch.  
  
"A safe word is a word that I can use to indicate you to stop whipping me when it gets a bit too much for me to handle without actually saying the word stop."  
  
Steve frowned as if you had said something ridiculous, but your brushed past it. Though you did wonder why a guy who was into BDSM not aware of that. Perhaps, he was just acting aloof to throw you off.  
  
"Now the word I use is peaches. So, when I say peaches, give me a break, okay?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, but his tone was unambiguous.  
  
You felt bothered about this whole situation. He didn't seem to understand or care about you. No one really did care for a prostitute, but a little concern was necessary for your well-being. You assured yourself that everything was going to fine.  
  
Steve let the riding crop rub across your skin as stepped behind you and placed the tip on your back.  
  
"You ready?" He cared to ask at least.  
  
"Yes," you said and the next thing you felt was the sting of the crop.  
  
You were used to a minimal level of whipping so this was tolerable, however you moaned a bit more dramatically for Steve. But he may have seen through your act because after a few whips he got bored and tossed it aside.  
  
"Let's try another one," he said.  
  
Your throat tightened when you saw the flogger in his hand. Steve smiled at the tension in your eyes.  
  
"Scared?" He asked.  
  
"N-no," you said and shook your head. "Just be a little careful."  
  
Steve brushed your back with the smooth leather tails before he struck you with them. The first hit was fine, but the second one was a bit more intense, so was the third one. The gasps and hisses coming out of your mouth were real.  
  
He gave you a particularly hard lash which made you squeal, but you could handle this much. You had to tolerate some of the pain for him to be satisfied.  
  
"Tough girl, aren't you?" Steve commented at your resolve.  
  
Before you could give a counter argument, Steve flogged you again and then again. Both hits came with more force than before and you were afraid that you were going come to the edge. Your back was burning.  
  
Steve stepped back and let you breathe for a few seconds. You felt relieved with the absence of the sting on your back. But your respite short lived as Steve presented you with his next torture device, a flicker whip.  
  
He grinned at the way your body stiffened.  
  
"Scared now?" He asked.  
  
You gulped and sucked in your bottom lip.  
  
"A little maybe," you said.  
  
A shiver ran down your spine as Steve touched you between your legs with the tassel end, letting it caress your clit.  
  
"But still pretty wet," he observed.  
  
"Yes," you moaned. "You're pretty hard too. Why don't you get me out of these and let me help you with it?"  
  
"You wish," Steve said as he retrieved the whip from between your legs and walked behind you again.  
  
The tassel brushed against the fresh burning marks given by the flogger and the riding crop. Your chest heaved with anticipation of worse marks.  
  
"Be a bit care-- ah!" He hit you hard with the whip.  
  
You knew it then that this was where you were going to draw the line. But you let him have it for some while.   
  
You cried and wailed as he whipped you with it. Tears glistened in your eyes. You heard him grunt with approval.  
  
Steve found a spot on your back that made you squeal particularly loud. Having found that and your limit, he rained down the whip as hard as he could on the same spot. The pain finally became too much for you to handle and you gave in.  
  
"Peaches!" You screamed.  
  
But Steve ignored you and continued whipping you.   
  
"Peaches! Peaches!" You shouted in desperation.  
  
"What?" Steve asked, bringing the whip down your back a few more times.  
  
"Stop! Just stop!" You cried.  
  
Tears poured down your eyes. For a moment you feared that he’ll keep going. But to your relief Steve actually did pause and came up to your front to check on you.  
  
"I said the safe word. Why didn't you stop?"   
  
Steve ran his hand through your sweaty hair to calm you down.  
  
"I must have not heard you, doll. I was too into it," Steve explained, casually.  
  
You knew he was lying.  
  
"Get me out of these," you told him.  
  
"Already? But I am not done yet," he argued.  
  
"I don't care, I said I want to be out of it. I told you that I'd want out if it gets too much for me to handle. Now get me of this!"   
  
"Hey, shush. Quiet down, sweetheart," he said as he pressed your head against his abdomen and rubbed your shoulder soothingly.  
  
You sniffled not because of the pain, but because you were afraid that he won't listen to you.  
  
"Please, let me out," you whispered.  
  
"It's alright. You were doing good. Don't make me stop now," he cooed to you.  
  
You pulled away from him and tilted your head up. "But I want to! Let me out, please," you begged.  
  
Steve sighed and crouched down to your level. He held your face by the chin and stared into your eyes.  
  
"Just a little bit more, sweety. Then I'll be done and I promise I won't hurt you again," he said, softly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You want that money, don't you? If I stop now then I can only give you one-fourth of it, not two-third. But if you let me continue then I'll give all of it to you. Think about it."  
  
You pursed your lips together. He was manipulating you by playing your weakness and you couldn't help caving in. You needed the money. It was a lot and you knew that you'd regret it later if you backed off now.  
  
"Okay, but you promise to be a bit gentle?" You asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise, baby girl," he assured you.  
  
"Okay, then," you agreed in words, but not much in heart.  
  
"Good girl," he praised you and placed a kiss on the top of your head.  
  
He proceeded to stand up and walk behind you again.  
  
"You cannot get me out of these at least?" You asked, shaking your chains.  
  
"Not yet," he answered quickly.  
  
You heard him fumble through something in his cupboard. He returned to you with another device that was not agreeable with you.  
  
"No, hell no," you said the moment you saw the red ball gag in his hand.  
  
You would have moved away from him if you could have, but those damned shackles made it impossible. All you could do was turn your face away from him. Steve sat on the bed in front of you and forced you to look at him.  
  
"It’s just a gag, it won't hurt," he told you.  
  
"But why? I don't want to wear that," you protested.  
  
Steve cupped your face and massaged your cheek.  
  
"Just trust me. Nothing bad will happen, I promise," he said as he pressed the gag on your lips.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Shush. It'll be fine. Open your mouth," he said.  
  
He grabbed your jaw and squeezed at it until your mouth was opened wide enough for him to push the gag in. You whined into it as Steve clasped its ends behind your head.  
  
"There you go," he said as he got up and patted your bulging cheek.  
  
"Just a little more and it'll be over. You can do that much for the money," he said as he picked up the flicker whip again.  
  
You held your breath and closed your eyes, waiting for the pain. Your mind focused on the money.   
  
Steve hit you with the whip a couple of times, this time definitely gentler than before. But he stopped abruptly after another hit.  
  
"This is not doing it," he said to himself.  
  
The next thing you heard was a cracking sound through the air. The image of a long whip conjured in your mind and soon was presented in front of your eyes by Steve. Your heart froze.  
  
You shook your head furiously at him, your protests muffled in the gag. That was going to hurt like hell and leave deep welts, you knew.  
  
Steve drank in your fear and it went straight to his cock. This was what he wanted. He reached out his fingers to your face, collected your tears with them and smeared them around.  
  
"Brace yourself, peaches," he told you with an evil smile.  
  
Your heart pounded in its cage and you thrashed about violently in your chains, but escape didn’t come.  
  
Pain erupted in your whole back at the very first hit and you couldn't even fall forward from the force of it.  
  
You groaned into the gag as he whacked you mercilessly with the whip. If the gag was not in your mouth, he could have heard you pleading him to stop, but the son of a bitch put it in on purpose.  
  
He lashed at you. Your indecipherable cursing was music to his ears.  
  
"What's that, honey? I can't hear you," he mocked you as he came near your face.  
  
Steve grabbed your jaw and made you look at him.  
  
"Is that your safe word? You want me to stop?" He asked.  
  
You nodded with tearful eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to stop because I am fucking paying you for this. So, quit it with your stupid whining because I am going to get my money's worth," he growled at your face.  
  
You realised just how big a mistake you've made getting lured in by all that cash. This man had never intended to listen to you or give a fuck about you.  
  
Your toes curled as he delivered more whips on your back. All you could do was take the pain and wait for him to bore himself of it. You just hoped that he won't upgrade into something worse. You wanted to make it out in one piece tonight.  
  
"Take it. Take it like a good whore," he grunted, lashing the whip your way.  
  
Steve finally stopped after giving you a few more whips and tossed it aside. You were sobbing madly when he came to take out your gag which was dripping with drool.  
  
"I want to leave. Get me out of this," you whimpered.  
  
"Calm down, kitten. It's over. It really is now," he said as he knelt on the mattress beside you to unlock the cuffs from you hand.  
  
You despised the change in his way of talking.  
  
To your dismay he only unlinked the chain while still keeping your hands bound together. This way you could move your legs back and bend forward for him.  
  
"No, no. Please, let me out! I don't want to be here anymore!" You cried, hysterically.  
  
"Shush, sweetheart," he whispered softly as he tucked your hair behind your ears. "My cock is still hard and you gotta do something about it."  
  
You saw him undo the button on his jeans and pull out his cock.  Your eyes widened at the sight of it. It was huge and your jaw was already sore from the gag.  
  
"I don't want to, please."   
  
"It's okay, peaches. You don’t have to enjoy it," he said as forced your head towards his cock.  
  
You struggled to get away from him, but couldn't do so with your legs chained to the bed. You only managed to annoy Steve more. He pulled you back and held you down by your shoulders.  
  
"No, none of that. You come here and suck my cock or you won't get paid," he threatened.  
  
You parted your lips to protest but he wagged his finger in a 'no' in front of you.  
  
"I don't want to hear you whine anymore. I am being as patient as I can be, so you better start complying before I lose it," he barked.  
  
Too afraid to say no or lose your money, you did his bidding and wrapped your mouth around the tip of his cock. Your lips stretched uncomfortably around his thickness, but you kept going.  
  
"That's a good girl," he praised you as you took him further in.  
  
You set a good rhythm of bobbing up and down his length, ignoring the ache of your jaw, and at the same time rolling your tongue and hollowing your cheeks.   
  
Steve groaned above you and you hated that you were pleasuring someone who just whipped your back raw without your consent. But such were the risks that came with the job you did and you had to be ready for it.  
  
Steve bucked his hips into your mouth, forcing his length down your throat. It wasn't like you weren't experienced, but taking in a man his size proved to be a bit troublesome and the fact that you were unrelaxed and afraid just made it all the more difficult.  
  
He relished at the choking sounds you emitted when he fucked your throat. More tears burned out of your eyes. Steve let out a loud grunt as he sprayed his seed in your mouth. He kept his dick in your mouth till you swallowed.  
  
You coughed as he pulled himself out. Steve wasted no time in getting behind you. He pushed your back, slamming your upper body on the bed so that your ass was up in the air.   
  
You panicked at the feeling of his bare cock nudging at your slick entrance.  
  
"Wait! Use a condom!" You reminded him.  
  
As if encouraged by your words, he immediately thrusted the whole of himself into your core. You shrieked as you felt yourself tear to accommodate him.  
  
"Fuck, you are tight for a hooker. Or am I just too big for you?" He panted.  
  
Your arms were tucked under you and the metal of the cuffs dug into your stomach as you rocked back and forth due to Steve's pounding.   
  
Steve pressed his body flush against your back, letting his grunts fall into your ear. You would have enjoyed this or at least have pretended to, but you were too overwhelmed by the pain and fear to do anything but cry.  
  
"Why are you crying, dear? I thought you wanted me inside of you," he taunted.  
  
You mewled in response.  
  
Steve tangled the fingers of his left hand in your hair and pulled you back with him. Your neck curved outwards in an awkward position, just adding more into the combination of uncomfortable sensations that you were experiencing.  
  
You could sense that he was coming closer to his completion when his thrusts lost their rhythm and his breaths became uneven.  
  
"Pull out," you alerted him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Pull out, don't come inside me!"   
  
Steve did the exact opposite and stuffed himself up to your hilt, cumming right into your depths. You screwed your eyes shut and accepted another defeat.  
  
"Oops," he chuckled on your shoulder.  
  
His slipped away from you and collapsed on top of the bed. You sank on your calves, your head hung low and waited for him to free you of your bounds.  
  
Steve placed his hand on your inner thigh and massaged his way up to the end, feeling his cum leak from you. You sobbed silently, feeling thoroughly used.  
  
"You did good," he told you.  
  
"Just get me out of here," you croaked.  
  
Steve sighed as he pushed himself up from the bed. He procured the keys from his nightstand and used them to unlock the shackles on your ankles and the cuffs on your hands  
  
You held your reddened wrists to your chest and rubbed the raw skin while Steve picked up your clothes from the ground and threw them at you.  
  
Every muscle in your body strained at your effort to stand up straight. Your back was on fire.  
  
Steve went into the bathroom to relieve himself as you slipped back into your shorts and tank top.  You put on your heels and waited for him to come back. You wanted to run away with all your heart and soul, but you were still to be paid the money that you were promised to go through this suffering.  
  
You shrank into yourself when he entered the bedroom once again. Steve whistled to himself as he got your payment, totally indifferent of the abuse that he had inflicted on you.  
  
Steve stood front of your shrivelled form and raised the money in front of your face.  
  
"Here, you have earned it," he said.  
  
You meekly reached for the dollar bills, but the moment your hand got close to them, Steve pulled his hand away and out of your reach. Your heart wrenched and you let out a loud sob.   
  
Steve laughed at you and gave the money back to you.  
  
"Relax, girl. I am just playing with you," he said, giving a soft tap on your wet cheek.  
  
You snatched the money away and rushed out towards the exit of his house, though the soreness between your legs slowed down your pace. You picked up your purse from the living room coffee table and shoved the cash in it.  
  
Steve followed you to the door to see you off.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you again, honey!" He shouted at you as you stormed down the stone made pathway out of his house.  
  
"Fuck you!" You screamed at him over your shoulder.  
  
Your little fantasy of meeting the handsome Avenger had completely ruined and so was his image in your mind. You wished to never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to fuck you again.
> 
> Now this one is dark. Really dark and not for all readers. It's just sad and horrible and can be upsetting to some. So you are warned. Mind all the tags especially the newly added ones.
> 
> This was inspired by the movie American Psycho and those who have watched it can see where its going (Its milder than the movie definitely). The rest...well...best of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while now, but I hadn't posted it because I was worried of the responses. But here it is...lets see how it goes.

Though you had barely come out of the trauma that Steve had put you through, you were compelled to come back on the streets once the financial struggles came to bite on your back. You tried to keep your memory of him tucked in the farthest corner of your mind when you did your work.  
  
You had to work extra hard, stand on the street for extra-long hours to fill in the lack of money that was caused due to the break you had taken. That had been a foolish choice.  
  
But even as your legs ached and the cold bit into your body, you had to remain on the pavement and wait for your next customer to come.  
  
You recognized his black sedan right away. The mere presence of it made you nauseous. A chill went down your spine and you quickly began walking away to avoid confrontation with Steve.  
  
Steve did exactly what he had done last time. He rolled down his window and stalked you in his car.  
  
"Psst! Peaches! Long time no see," he called out to you.  
  
You grimaced at the mention of the safeword he had blatantly ignored last time. You wrapped your arms around yourself and blocked him away. When you didn't respond he started whistling at you as if you were dog. You looked at him through the corner of your eye and saw him waving another stash of hundred-dollar bills.  
  
"Come and get it, sugar. I know you need it. Got to pay those bills, don't you?"   
  
You clamped your hands over your ears and walked faster.  
  
"Please, go away. I don't want to go with you," you whimpered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
You clenched your jaw at his question. How could he act like he didn't know?  
  
"I have still not recovered from what you did to me last time, asshole," you hissed at him.  
  
"Aw, honey. I am sorry for that. How about this? Here's some money for free for the trouble you went through last time," you heard him say.  
  
You paused and turned your head slightly to see him pull out several bills from the money clip and wave it out of the car's window. You looked at him warily. It couldn’t be that he was giving it away for free.  
  
"Are you serious?" You asked as you took a step closer.  
  
Steve smiled at you softly. There wasn’t a hint of that man, who had whipped your back raw that night, on his face.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. Take this as my apology for last time," he said.  
  
You pinned a cautious eye at him as you reached forward to take the money that you were in desperate need of. But Steve snatched it away and placed the money on the passenger seat beside him before you could reach it. Your heart sank.  
  
"If you want it then come inside," he told you, firmly.  
  
You scowled at him and stomped back on the pavement.  
  
"No!"   
  
"Come on, honey. I just want to talk, I promise. Nothing else. I just want to check on you. Come inside, have a talk with me and then you can take the money and leave. Nothing else will happen, I promise," he assured you.  
  
He seemed so genuinely sweet when he behaved like this, but you had become all too familiar with the facade and you didn't want to take any risks. Except that you did need the money.  
  
Steve studied your discomfort and turned off the car engine. You saw him pull out the keys from ignition and place it on the car's deck.   
  
"Here, the keys are out. I won't do anything. Would you come inside now or should I consider finding someone else to pay all this money to?" He asked.  
  
You chewed on your lip and contemplated the risks, the pros and the cons. Maybe he was telling the truth if he was willing to give you that much safety assurance. All you had to do is get inside, take the money and leave. It should be easy.  
  
"Fine," you huffed before you marched towards the passenger seat.  
  
Steve picked up the money so that you could sit on the leather seat. You made sure to keep the door a little open if you needed to run.   
  
Being this close to him jogged up bad memories and feelings that you had to bury down.  
  
"I am here, now give me the money," you said through a dry mouth.  
  
Much to your surprise, Steve handed the cash to you without any fuss.  
  
"You know I could pay you way more if you come with me. I am certain that you are in need for more, seeing that you weren't in business for quite some time," he said, in a low husky voice.  
  
You shook your head at him and slipped one foot out of the car.  
  
"No. After last time, not at all," you said and began leaning outwards.  
  
Your heart stopped as Steve held your forearm and pulled you back inside, keeping you from leaving. You felt him hover near you back, his hot breath fell on your shoulder rousing more goosebumps than there already were.   
  
_No._    
  
"This won't be anything like last time, sweetheart. I promise," he whispered, his lower lip brushed on the skin of your shoulder.  
  
You shivered as he pressed several kisses up to your neck, soft and gentle, but not welcoming. You tried to twist your arm out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let you go. A slight whimper escaped your mouth as you watched the dark and empty street outside. No one was there, no one would bear witness if something were to go wrong.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll pay you double of what I paid you last time, even more if you impress me. Want to come along now, babydoll?"   
  
Once again, your temptation of money cracked through your fear of him. Your being stood divided between survival and self-preservation. You needed the money to survive and what would you preserve if you didn't even have anything to eat, didn't have a place to stay in.  
  
You drew a deep wavered breath before you asked him, "You won't hurt me like last time?"  
  
"No," he answered swiftly. "There won't be any chains or whips this time. Just you and me, making the most of what we can do with our human bodies and at the end I get to walk out happy and satisfied, and you get to walk out richer than you were before."  
  
His voice was warm and silky, it slithered smoothly through your mind. You felt a bit more convinced than before. Rather, you wanted to be convinced.  
  
Your fingers lingered on the handle of the car's door as did your black heel over the tarmac road.   
  
You thought about all the bills that you were due, the rent that you were due, the food that you needed in your belly and the hope that you'll make it out of this one day if you did it just this one time.   
  
You gulped as you slid back inside the car, slowly, and shut the door.  
  
You felt Steve's smile form on your skin. "Good girl."  
  
He pressed another wet kiss on your shoulder before he let go of your arm and picked up his car keys. You tried not to debate too much with yourself as you put on the seat belt and Steve began driving the car.  
  
You crossed your hands on your lap and looked ahead, out of the windshield. A more populous and happening area soon replaced the lonely cold streets that you had stood in.   
  
You tried to ease yourself in with your decision, telling yourself that everything will be fine. He possibly cannot do anything worse than before. But a dull apprehension still poked at the back of your heart.  
  
Steve noticed the way your left foot shook on the car's floor and your fingers fiddled with the hem of your little black dress. Your demeanour was oozing with uneasiness and tension. He parted his thighs on his seat to give room for his cock to twitch.  
  
You compared the roads he drove into to the ones he had taken the last time. Some turns weren't taken as you recalled, but you didn't think too much of it, considering it to be a different route.   
  
But you got more and more suspicious when the roads started to drastically differ from the ones you remembered.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" You asked, turning a sceptical eye at him.  
  
His lips curved as he parted them and said, “Another place I have which is…not exactly in the city.”  
  
You slapped your hand against the car door and frowned at him with disbelief.  
  
“Are you out of your mind?" You exclaimed.   
  
Steve's focus remained on driving; he was seemingly unperturbed by your state of panic which irked you more.  
  
You punched your fist on the car's deck to get his attention. "I am not going anywhere, so either turn back around or pull over!”  
  
Steve twisted his jaw and changed the gear to drive faster as he shook his head.  
  
"No, that's not going to happen," he said, stepping on the accelerator.  
  
Latent fear surfaced in your veins and you tried not to let it cloud your ability to take action. You huffed with exasperation as you sat back on your seat, cursing yourself to have fallen for this act yet again.  
  
"Fuck this," you muttered to yourself as you opened your purse and retrieved your smartphone from it.  
  
Your fingers trembled as you unlocked the device and opened the keypad, trying to keep the screen away from Steve's view. But he caught on soon enough.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Steve questioned as he reached towards you and grabbed your elbow.  
  
You struggled to type in the numbers '911' with Steve's hand pulling you back. Before you could press the call button the car came to an abrupt halt. The phone flew right out of your hand, your body was only held back because of the seat belt.   
  
With the screen shining brightly on the floor of the car Steve could see what you had been up to. Your breath hitched as you turned to see the glare of death form in Steve's eyes.   
  
You swallowed. There was a moment of pause in which Steve only stared at you, waiting for you to make your next move, and you did the same.   
  
The moment ended with you rushing to undo your seat belt. You bent down to pick your phone, but Steve's hand tangled up in your hair and pulled you back in your seat. You kicked your feet about and tried to claw his hand away.  
  
"No! Stop!" You screamed. "Help! Some-!"   
  
His spare hand wrapped over your lips and muffled your cries. You threw badly aimed punches at him and dug your nails into whatever flesh or fabric you could find, anything to dishevel him. Your eyes ran frantically outside the windows to look for someone to help you, but the tears and terror made everything unclear.  
  
Steve roughly tugged your hair as he brought his face close to your head. His lips grazed over the shell of your ear.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he grunted.  
  
The next thing you knew your head was being slammed on the car deck. A wave of pain rushed through your brain and snatched away your consciousness. Everything went black.  
  
***  
The constant bumping of your head against a solid surface disturbed your slumber. A dull ache originated from your forehead and echoed all the way to the back. You could feel the blood throb in your temple.   
  
Nothing but empty black flashed in front of your eyes. You thought it to be a faulty in your vision at first, but even after waiting for a few seconds and blinking your lashes no light came forth.  
  
Soon you caught up with your inability to breathe properly through your nostrils. Your attempt to draw air through your mouth led to the discovery of your lips being closed shut by something sticky and tight. You tried to use your hands to free your mouth, only to find them tied together behind your back. Your legs could move, but not without being bound to each other.  
  
You thrashed back and forth and met walls on either side. The space you were trapped in was small, confined and dark.   
  
Panic surged through your body as you scanned through your most recent memories and none of them were any good.   
  
_No, no, no, this couldn't be happening!_  
  
The surface on which you lay on was vibrating. You could sense that you were not still. The low revving of a car engine along with the screech of tires and the occasional blaring of horns fell on your ears, making you conclude to one of your worst fears.  
  
You weren't even sure where was this place he was taking you to. You weren't sure if you'd make it back this time. Once you had been taken to a second location it's pretty much over for you as they say.  
  
All you could do was count on the fact that he was Captain America and so he won't kill you, but maybe killing you would be easier for him on that account. No one is ever going to frame him for a prostitute's death.  
  
Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours being boxed in what you could assume was his car's trunk. You didn't know why he would feel the need to kidnap you to fulfil his desires when he could simply hire a better, more willing girl for it. Or maybe he just liked doing this, hunting and kidnapping vulnerable girls and doing whatever he wants with them. America had plenty of those kind of creeps in it.  
  
You couldn't tell after how long the car had come to a final stop. The engine turned off and you heard the crash of the car door.   
  
If your lips hadn't been sealed then the sound of your laboured breathing would have alerted Steve that you were awake. Your limbs were seized by the expectance of the worse.  
  
Cool air flushed across your sweaty skin as the trunk was opened. Light peaked in and enabled you to see Steve's figure forming in front of your eyes.   
  
It was straight out of a horror movie, the devilish grin that he had plastered on his face as he looked down upon your frightened form. You shook your head at him as he reached for you. He ran his fingers across your forehead.  
  
"Tch," he sighed. "There's swelling and bruising, good way to ruin that pretty face of yours. Shouldn't have made me done it."  
  
Your voice was just a feral ringing in your throat, not that it would have mattered to him if he could hear the meaning of your words.   
  
You writhed and wriggled as Steve picked you up and swung you over his shoulder. Between fight or flight, you couldn't do either.   
  
Crickets chirped around you and with a little lifting of your head, you could see moonlight reflecting from a thicket of trees. Crunched leaves appeared in your vision as Steve stepped over them, heading towards his cabin.  
  
Steve took you inside one of the bedrooms and threw you unceremoniously on the soft mattress. Your arms crushed beneath your weight, but that was the least of your concern as of now.  
  
Steve disappeared from the room for a few seconds and returned with a long knife. Your eyes widened and you pleaded with him through the duct tape.   
  
He merely smiled as he rolled the hilt between his fingers, the edge of the knife glinted as white light fell on it through the window. You tried to shift backwards on the bed as he came closer, but your tied-up limbs restricted your movements.  
  
He shed his jacket before he climbed over the bed and pulled your legs between his knees. He pressed the blunt part of the knife on your calf and rubbed it there. Your mind and body paralyzed in unison.   
  
"Oh, peaches, I wish you could see the look on your face. So pale, _so scared_ ," he said with amusement.  
  
His eyes raked across your body. He licked his lips as he lifted the knife and caressed the skin on your leg with the tip. It was as if you were a piece of meat which he was waiting to carve into pieces and then devour them. Never had you felt someone gaze at you with such hunger.  
  
The blade stopped at the hem of your dress where he slipped it inside. The entire length of it vanished under the skirt, and you could feel it on your thigh, creeping upwards like a metallic snake.  
  
You couldn't afford to move much, fearing that you'll be sliced into. The pointy tip dug into your pelvic bone as Steve searched for the waistband of your lace panties. A small cry caught int your throat. This could have been easier if he had removed your dress first, but he was keen on giving you a few nicks and cuts as he stripped you.  
  
You shifted your hips to aid him in finding the gap he was looking for in order to prevent further damage. Steve was pleased by your compliance as he sunk the knife through the thin strip of cloth and slashed outwards, cutting both your panties and skirt together.   
  
A hint of red sparkled on the tip of the knife and Steve admired it. He brought it to his lips and sucked on it.   
  
"You taste good, kitten," he complimented.  
  
He dropped his weight forward on his arms so that his face drifted over yours.  
  
"I am eager to taste more," he whispered.  
  
The dark of his pupils almost stretched over the ends of his blue irises. You wouldn't be surprised if his sclerae turned black as well at this point.  
  
Steve touched your cheek with the knife and traced the line of a dry tear. Blood sprouted from the shallow opening of the epidermal layer. A hoarse whimper was your response to the sting.  
  
He snickered as he smeared the crimson liquid around, mixing it with salty water produced from your eye. Then he slid the knife along the line of your jaw, poking at the end of your chin before slithering it down your neck. He placed the cold metal where your jugular vein throbbed, an unspoken threat of what he could do and most probably would do after he was done satiating his carnal pleasures.  
  
He positioned the blade vertically over your pounding heart and Steve enjoyed the way every beat travelled through its body, up to its hilt and met his own hand. You wondered if the pain in your chest could be eased by having the knife plunge through the middle. You wondered if a similar thought was going on in his mind as well.  
  
For now, the cupping of his hand on your breast indicated a different desire. He ran the knife through the centre of your dress and cut through till the shreds slipped off your body and exposed your self to him.   
  
Your arms crushed underneath your and Steve’s weight as he sat on your abdomen. He dipped his head into the crook of your neck. The softness of his lips and tongue were a welcome touch in contrast with the piercing scrape of the knife.   
  
He sucked and nipped his way down to your nipples. You were ashamed at the glimmer of ecstasy that he generated as your buds turned into pebbles in his hot cavern. Meanwhile his hand shoved itself between your thighs and added more stimulus to your clit. Your moans were trapped behind your teeth.  
  
Steve attempted to push your legs apart and realized that they were tied. He sat upright up with a chuckle.  
  
"I almost forgot why I brought this here in the first place," he said, waving the knife in front of your eyes.  
  
He placed your feet on his lap and sliced through the rope ties. He didn't allow any independent movement as he grabbed each of your ankle and held them away from each other till he had settled in between your legs.   
  
You groaned into the duct tape, begging to set the rest of yourself free from the bounds if not from him. Steve set the knife aside on the bed and worked on removing his shirt. He regarded your incessant whining and reached forward to rip the tape off your mouth in one go.  
  
Your lips and the region around it burned from the pull. But you were relieved to be allowed to breathe more evenly though you could not due to the terror.  
  
Steve unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to reveal his raging erection. You cursed yourself for your stupidity. You had been fully aware of the kind of man he was and yet you agreed to come with him again. Whose fault was it that you were here, trapped underneath him, about to be raped by the same man for the second time?  
  
“Please, let me go. I-I promise- I won’t tell anyone,” you begged.  
  
He gave a mocking laugh as he caressed your bleeding cheek.  
  
“Of course, you won’t. Who would believe you?”  
  
Your lips parted, but words did not come out of them. There was nothing you could hold as leverage against him.  
  
Steve bent over your body till his lips slightly touched yours. His cock squeezed in between your stomachs. He stared straight into your eyes as hope drained from them.  
  
“No one.”

You felt hollow.  
  
He pressed a peck on the corner of your mouth before he dragged his tongue to the cut. He lapped at the fresh and dried blood. Your stomach coiled with disgust when he smashed his lips on yours and infiltrated your mouth with his tongue. The coppery liquid flooded your taste buds and made you sick.  
  
Steve pulled away from you before you could snap your teeth at him.  
  
“Got a taste of yourself, peaches?” He asked as he rubbed his length between your folds. “Gets me real hard.”  
  
You screwed your eyes and jaw shut and tried to disassociate yourself from the reality. Steve granted you no reprieve as he nudged at your entrance with his cock. He dug his nails in your hips as he slammed all the way up to his base.  
  
A sharp cry tore through your throat at the forceful intrusion. You were not adequately prepared to accommodate him all at once. Steve only relished in your discomfort and looked to increase it by not giving you any time to adjust. He began thrusting with all his vigour.  
  
Steve groaned as your walls clenched around him. Despite of the fact that you were being fucked against your will by a sadistic Avenger, who you were also kidnapped by, you were beginning to get wet and feel tinges of pleasure in your core. Your brain misinterpreted the rush of fear as thrill and made you aroused and excited for something so positively vile. Or maybe it did not.  
  
His movements became harsher the closer he got to his high. The head of his cock hit your cervix repeatedly as he forced himself deeper inside you.  
  
Shame eluded you as obscene moans spilled from your mouth and mixed with his pants and grunts in the air. You bucked your hips into him and for a moment you forgot all about the danger that you were in. Your body shuddered as your orgasm consumed you whole.  
  
Steve lifted your legs and dangled your calves over his shoulders. The new angle allowed him to plunge into your depths. You had passed the point of bliss and wished that his cock would stop its assault on your tender walls.  
  
He lost his rhythm as rushed forward to his own completion. You squealed as he pushed your calf near his head and bit down into the flesh of your leg while shooting his cum inside you.  
  
Blood pearled through the wells where some of his teeth had sunken deeper than the rest. Red splayed roughly on and around his lips. There wasn’t more need for you to declare him a true monster.  
  
Steve released your legs and let them fall on his sides. He wiped his mouth with his shirt and tossed it aside.  He slipped out of the bed and went on searching for something in the drawers placed near the window.  
  
You lay motionless for a while, wondering if it any of this was real or not. The horror and trauma were too overwhelming for you to even process. You should have been panicking about whether you were going to live or not, but you were too afraid to know the answer to that. In the physical aspect, the whole of your body was aching, some parts were stinging, some were sore, and your arms had gone completely numb.  
  
You made some effort to roll over onto your side to let the blood flow back into your arms. It felt as if someone was pricking them with needles as sensation returned to them. However, your wrists remained pretty much the same as before since they weren’t free of their ties yet.  
  
Steve returned his attention to you. He was holding a small object in his hand which you couldn’t see clearly due to the dimness of the room. It wasn’t a whip for sure, thank god for that. And he shouldn’t be needing any gags since you weren’t crying or begging or producing any sound that could be contained. You were sure that no one was around to hear you either.  
  
He walked round to the foot of the bed and pulled your body to the edge by your ankles. You were flipped onto your stomach and positioned in a way that rested your thighs and torso on the mattress while your toes touched the floor.  
  
Even in your dazed state, anxiety founds its reaches in your heart as you saw him pick up the knife from in front of your face. You froze when the tip poked at the back of your neck. The sharp edge did not pierce your skin as it travelled down the path of your vertebrae and stopped at the junction where your wrists met each other.  
  
Freeing you of those ties was the kindest thing he had done for you ever since you had met him. Though your arms continued to hurt and you could see the darkening blue lines etched into your wrists.  
  
You braced yourself for a second round of being rutted by him as he kicked your legs apart. You heard him open something behind you and supposed that it was the object he had brought.  
  
Steve pulled apart your butt cheeks and you felt something cool drip on your back entrance. Your muscles stiffened as his fingers prodded your asshole.  
  
“I know you don’t prefer anal, not unless paid more for it,” he said as he filled in two thick fingers and spread the lube around.  
  
At least he was preparing you for that.  
  
“But I figured I should make the most of your body before I-” He ended with a menacing chuckle that gave you a particularly bad feeling.  
_  
Before he what?_  
  
“Will you let me go?”  
  
“I don’t plan to keep you if that makes you feel any better.”  
  
It did not. _It did not_. It made the intrusion of his cock through your tight ring more favourable as opposed to what you thought he was going to do to you after he was done.  
  
The stretch was painful despite of the lube. He was too big to be an easy fit anywhere in your body. Steve went in slowly and you could feel each of his inches jab through your resistance till all of him was in.  
  
“Fuck, girl. You are so tight here,” he groaned.  
  
You curled your fingers in the bedsheet as Steve pulled out his length so that only his tip would remain inside. You produced a shrill shriek as he impaled you once again with his dick.  
  
Steve was relentless in the way he pounded your ass, absolutely uncaring of your whimpers. You had managed to hold in your cries before, but you couldn’t anymore. It was all too much. It hurt, you felt extremely violated and you were apprehensive of his future intentions. All you knew that you did not want to die this way. Kidnapped, raped and murdered. They wouldn’t even find your body, much less the culprit.  
  
Steve slouched over you, letting his front press against your back as he slid a hand under you. The hand wrapped around the base of your throat and without a warning he started squeezing.  
  
“I did like it when you were quiet,” he snarled in your ear.  
  
You clawed at his hand, but it wouldn’t come off. You lacked the strength to oppose any of his actions. Air failed to find its way into your lungs as your windpipe was blocked by him. Black spots took over your vision.  
  
The blunt stabbing of his cock in your ass was one the last thing you felt before you passed out.  
  
***

Your eyes were droopy and begged to be closed again as you started to wake up. Every inch of your body was sore and fatigued. The most noticeable ache was between your legs and in your ass. Your head was heavier than before. Icy air fell freely on your naked body, making you shiver, though your skin felt hot and feverish.

A faint snore disturbed the peaceful silence of the night. It took you a while to register the noise in your mind. You whipped your head back to find your assailant’s broad back at your display. The comforter covered his torso to the mid. At least he wasn’t jittering because of the cold or mortal fear.

Your heaving breathes were becoming louder by the second and you had to clamp your mouth shut with your palm. You wanted to move out of the bed, but even the soft hiss of your leg dragging across the mattress made you dread that he’ll wake up.

You slipped out of the way in the slowest and most soundless way possible. The balls of your feet touched the floor like feather. The wooden floorboards made a small creak as you rose to your full weight. You turned your front to the bed to examine his status and were relieved that he hadn’t stirred awake yet.

As your gaze shifted away from him, you noticed the dark specks that stained certain parts of the white sheet. Your hand immediately went up to touch the cut on your face. The texture of your cheek felt rough as coagulated blood covered it. The wound was uncleaned and untreated. You wouldn’t have expected anything more from that man. You glanced down at the imprint of Steve’s teeth on your calf. It was in a similar state.

You refused to believe that this was actually Steve Rogers. Keeping aside the stark resemblance with the Avenger, this man was purely wild and savage. People can divert from their paths, especially after the kind of things you would imagine a person like him had to see and go through, but this was inhuman. It was drastically different from the kind of man they had advertised him to be.

Steve Rogers or not, you were still in the presence of a psychopath and you needed to run. Your eyes scanned for the door. To your delight, the wooden panel was not only open, but was also only a few steps away from where you stood. You trod on your tip toes towards the foot of the bed.

You would have liked to put on something before your left. Your own clothes were in shreds and you could have made do with a shirt of his too, but it seemed like he had cleared the room of everything. Especially the knife.

Nevertheless, you chose to walk out of the door without any coverings on your body. At this point you were ready to run down the woods in all your naked glory if that’s what it took for you to escape him.

The first thing you did was to hurry to the main door of the cabin. The hope of freedom soared in your heart as you saw the car parked outside through the screen. You could take it, drive it to the nearest police station and report him. There was undeniable evidence that Steve had so readily marked on you. They should be able to help you in some way, just get you away and safe from him, if not arrest him for his crimes in totality.

You reached for the knob and turned it, but the door did not open. You pushed at it hard and almost forgot that you needed to minimise the noise you were creating. It was locked and though you were disappointed, you were not surprised.

_Of course, this couldn’t be this easy._

You stepped back from the door and collected your thoughts. There were keys to be found, for the door and the car, but the search would take too long and Steve might just wake up and find you before you find them. It was risky, but it was your only shot.

_I can do this. I can do this._

It was difficult not to topple off the edge sanity when you were lurking around your rapist’s house, looking for escape and hoping that he wouldn’t wake up. You did your best to steady your steps as you went from the entry hallway to the living room in search for the keys. Your hands trembled as you opened drawers and checked the couch, the coffee table, actually every object that looked like it could contain something.

“What are you doing, doll?”

You jumped and almost lost your consciousness for a third time when you heard his voice. You turned around cautiously as if his mere sight would be the cause of your death.

Steve was leaning at the doorframe, a smug grin painted on his face. He was as naked as you were, but it made him appear all the more intimidating rather than vulnerable like you.

“Trying to run?”

You needed to do be sprinting, but your feet were grounded to the floor. To make it all worse, you were hyperventilating. Steve eyed you down as he took a predatory step forward.

Your hands wandered around the showcase kept behind you and picked up a glass vase. You pointed it at him, holding it as defence. A petty defence.

“Don’t- don’t come near me,” you warned him.

He disregarded your words with a condescending laugh.

“Oh, you’re gonna hurt me with that, peaches?  _Me_?”

You were counting on it when you chucked the vase at him with all your force. The glass cracked when it hit his arm. He flinched and stopped stalking towards you. That gave you a window of a few seconds to scurry out of the room.

“Fucking bitch!” You heard him scream. Now you had angered him.

“Shit, shit, shit,” you chanted as you bolted through the cabin.

There wasn’t any time left to think about the car anymore, your focus was centred on getting out of the cabin at any cost. You could hear him following you and each of his heavy footstep felt like a stab in your heart.

_God help me. Oh God help me. Please help me._

“There’s no use of running!”

You tried every door that came your way, but none would budge. The windows were locked as well. You ran till you reached the end of the cabin and the backdoor’s knob shined at you. Your hand latched onto it and twisted it. Dark wilderness greeted you as you swung the door open. A short smile curved up on your face.

You leapt forward. The freezing atmosphere had barely taken you in. Your left foot was still waiting to step on the crude earth, but it never got the chance.

Your hair was caught in something and an arm slid around your middle.

“No!” Your scream echoed through the woods.

He pulled you into himself, your back crashed against his warm body as he wrapped you in himself completely. You kicked your feet about, pinched your nails in his flesh and dug in your elbows wherever you could, but you couldn’t free yourself from his grasp.

Steve shut the door in front of your face with his foot, simultaneously stole your opportunity to be liberated from him.

“Hush now,” he cooed to you. “You wouldn’t have made it.”

“You said that I-I could leave,” you snivelled.

Steve gave a deep hum in response as he nestled his chin on your shoulder.

“I said that I wouldn’t keep you. Never said that I would let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am that fucked up and I am not for the most part ashamed of myself. But hey, at least there weren't any chainsaws, right?
> 
> This was the end of this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading my crazy peeps! Please comment and tell me your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this very much and would love to hear your views on it so please leave comment!  
> A second chapter is likely to follow, but this story may get too dark as I am drawing it from American Psycho. So read with caution.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
